One month in the Spider's Web
by Germanhowl
Summary: What happens when two of London's Dispatch reapers are assignment to reap the Queen's spider?
1. The Given Assignment

**(None of these characters belong to me. This is just an AU/Crack fanfic)**

**Chapter 1: The Given Assignment**

William looked down at the manor from the rooftop he was standing on. His partner, Ronald Knox, was by his side seeming scared at the task at hand.

"Ya sure we gonna do this, boss?" Ronald asked, looking at his supervisor with worried eyes.

William glared at his reaping partner from the corner of his eye. He simply nodded, though he didn't like the details of the case what so ever.  
The older reaper's eyes looked at the cobble stone road to the manor. He followed a horse-drawn cart up the road and jumped down from the roof with ease as it disappeared behind the golden gates. Ronald followed after him shortly after only he had changed his usual suit jacket to a tail coat. William sighed, he truly didn't like being undercover, especially during the Noah's Ark Circus case. He too, quickly changed into a tail coat. Ronald stayed close to William. He didn't know why he was so scared. He usually enjoyed going on undercover assignments, but after seeing the details of the case he wasn't so sure anymore.  
The sound of the knocker startled the blond reaper, causing the supervisor to give a quick glance at his subordinate. The door clicked open and the appearances of a old man drew William's attention back.

"What is your business here?" The old man asked adjusting his monocle to get a better look at the two standing before him.

"We are the new servants and wish to speak to your master about our employment." William said in a steady, calm tone like he always did.  
The old man looked at them questionably for a second before stepping aside to let them in.

"Follow me." He said as he guided the pair through the twists and turns of the manor.  
Ronald couldn't help but look around, awestruck by the manor. He thought it was big on the outside, turns out the inside made the outside look small in compares.  
Not looking where he was going, Ronald almost stumbled straight into William as the older reaper suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"Wait here of a moment." The old butler said, before stepping into the room leaving the two alone.

Ronald stood close to William. The oxford haired reaper looked at his partner calmly. He completely understood why Ronald was acting this way. The door clicked open and the old butler stepped out and let them in. They walked in and William cringed his nose in disgust at the man would stood before them. The Earl Trancy was a large man with a long face and squinted eyes like a raven's. Despite being afraid Ronald straighten up and stood next to Will. The older reaper shivered slightly at the look the Earl was giving them, as if they were thoroughbreds being expected before a race.

"What are your names, gentlemen?" The man voice matched his appearance completely.

"I am William T. Spears and this is my coworker, Ronald Knox." William said, gesturing a hand to Ronald.

Trancy turned his attention to the blond. Ronald shivered in discomfort as he caught a hint of lust in the old man's eyes. He desperately wanted to hold onto to Will's arm, but he knew his supervisor would be disgusted with such an action.

"Well then, we have a room made up for you two in the basement." The earl said, waving his hand as if to send them away.

"Yes, of course." William said in a calm tone, bowing to earl.

Ronald quickly followed after Will as they walked down the halls and down steps. The blond was amazed at how well his supervisor could maneuver through the manor.

"I scouted the manor before we began the assignment." Will whispered to Ronald as they walked down the steps to the basement.

The young reaper froze in his place as the dungeon cells came into view. He didn't realize that his legs were shaking under him.

"Come on, Knox. Don't be scared." The blond murmured to himself as he walked past the cells.

A movement out of the corner of his eye startled him. He looked over at the cells and saw a group of young boy sitting in the corner, scared to death. Ronald's eyes widen and he ran into their room. Will shut the door behind the blond as he ran in.

"What the bloody hell is the board thinkin'?" Ronald lost it then. The boys in the cell threw him over the edge.

"Knox!" William raised his voice as he glared at his partner, "You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of work. How many times must I tell you?"

The blond shut his mouth as he caught a glimpse of Will's gaze. His gaze... He never thought he would seen even a hint of sorrow in his boss' two tone green eyes.

"Still...they must of lost their minds if they decided to send us on this assignment." He muttered.

Ronald got no reply. He looked over and noticed Will's nose in his To-Die List. He sighed and flopped onto the bed. He slid his glasses off his face and placed them on the nightstand before falling asleep, he knew it was going to be a long month.


	2. Day's Work

**Chapter 2: Day's Work**

The blond searched for his glasses on the nightstand. Being nearsighted was a curse among reapers and Ronald was no exception.

"Come now, Knox." William sighed as he handed Ronald's black framed glasses to him.

The blond blushed slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't even find his own glasses by himself. He quickly made his way to William's side as they walked up the stairs and through the corridors. The servants were busy with duties until the old butler, who they found out's name was Charles, walked over and told them their duties. Ronald's blood ran cold as he was ripped from Will's side and thrown into the great hall to tend to the master. He could still feel Trancy's hard gaze etched its way into his back, which made the blond feel even more uncomfortable.

"Mr. Knox."

The sound of his name being called, shook the reaper.

"Yes, sir." He replied, trying not to sound worried.

Trancy motioned a finger to him as if to beckon him to his side. Ronald stood up straight and made his way to the earl's side.

The blond's eyes went widen as the queen's spider yanked down on Ronald's tie and met him face to face.

"You'll be my personal servant from now on."

Ronald held his breath at the smell of the earl's. He simply nodded as his stomach did summersaults. He couldn't deny his master and didn't wish to find out what happened if he did.

William on the other hand, wasn't doing any better. He was forced to watch the other servants as they washed and prepared the young boy that was supposed to entertain the earl this evening. He averted his eyes and looked among the other boys in the cells.

"Hey, Will. You should be watching. You're going to have your turn of doing this." One of the servants must have caught him not watching.

William twitched an eyebrow in annoyance but bit his tongue. As the boy was escorted out a knot formed in the older reaper's stomach. That boy was just about Ronald's age, give or take a few hundred years.

The day dragged on and Ronald was getting even more uncomfortable by the minute. He could still feel the burning gaze of the master on his back as he made his way to his room. A scream startled him, the scream of a boy. It made him make his way down the steps of the basement and right into his room. He slid down to the ground, panting.

"Are you alright, Mr. Knox?"

He didn't know why but the sound of his supervisor's voice made him feel safe, despite how monotone it was. The blond nodded and stood up.

"Did ya hear it? That scream?" He asked, in between pants.

William simply nodded. Ronald tried to pull himself together.

"Knox, you should rest now."

Ronald was still trying to calm down, but did what Will asked him. He flopped on the bed and retired his glasses to the nightstand. He didn't fall asleep however. His mind was filled with questions and thoughts and shuddered as he thought of the earl's eyes.

Night came and Ronald was startled by a loud snoring. He turned and looked to see his supervisor passed out on the twin bed on the other side of the room. The blond smiled. Probably the first smile he made ever since they came to the manor. His eyes fluttered shut and he slowly fell asleep to the sound of Will's snoring.


	3. Rescue

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

A week had past. The days were getting longer and the night were shorter. Fall was in the air and so were some rumors. William sat down in the servant's corners away from the others waiting for Ronald like he always did.

"Aren't you Ronnie's friend? I mean did you come with him?"

The voice of one of the maids made William look up. He nodded. He knew that the maids would be calling Ronald that. It was typical of Knox to flirt with any female in sight.

"I'm simply his supervisor. The young lad's been in my care since he was a boy." William lied to get through to the servants that his wasn't the blond's friend.

"Well, if ya waitin for him he won't be here this evenin."

The stable boy said.

Will's heart picked up its pace.

"What do you mean he won't be here?" William asked.

He pushing his glasses up his nose. Trying to stay as calm as possible.

"He's with the master tonight. Treating him."

When William heard this he immediately stood up. He walked out of the room without another word. As soon as he wasn't in the servants ' sights he ran up the stairs and through the halls. His mind was somewhat fogged by the thought of Ronald. Why did his care though?

"William!"

The sound of his name being heard made adrenaline rush through his veins, making him run faster. He heard a scream. A familiar scream. The scream of his reaping partner. He made his way to the master's room and pushed opened the door.

He feasted his eyes upon a sight that made his blood boil. The earl. The Queen's spider, had Ronald pinned to the bed. The blond's tailcoat ripped from his body along with his undershirt. The black dress pants he wore were now down to his ankles.

William was furious. Especially when he saw the blond's eyes. Ronald's two tone green eyes were struck with fear. The older reaper narrowed his eyes at the earl and managed to pull the old man off of him.

The earl eyes were filled with angry.

"How dare you treat your master with such disrespect! I order you to leave." he snarled at Will.

The older reaper looked at the old man with disgust.

"How dare you treat your humble, loyal servants like objects." He countered as he looked towards the blonde.

Ronald scrambled away from the bed. William saw the blond shivering on the other side of the room. His heart dropped and felt pity for the younger reaper. He wasted no time and scooped the blond in his arms. His eyes flashed with anger towards the Earl Trancy. He was glad the old man was scheduled to die soon. Will walked to the door and paused for a brief second to looked at the Earl.

Trancy stood there as he caught the furious glare in the older reaper's eyes. He shut his mouth as they walked off.

"Why...Why do I feel like Death's eyes have scorned me?" he thought to himself.

Will walked the still trembling blonde into their room.

Ronald clung onto to Will. He didn't want to let go. Will sighed, though his must admit that it was mostly his fault. He cradled the shivering blond in his arms as he laid down on his bed.

"It's fine. Shhh. You're safe." Will tried whispered words of comfort.

Ronald looked up at Will. He nuzzled into him like a child.

"W-William..." his voice shook.

Will felt somewhat awkward but it felt nice to feel the warmth of another. He pet the young reaper's two tone hair.

"Hush, Ronald. Rest alright. You're safe now." William said in a hush tone.

Ronald opened his mouth to protest only to close it again. Sleep slowly took over him as he leaned on his supervisor's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The nonexisiting heart the general affairs girls talk about.

William sighed as soft snoring started. He rested his chin on the blond's head.

"Sleep well, Ronnie."

He was so tired he didn't realize what he called Ronald. Sleep made it's way to claim him shortly after. In its comforting warmth he fell.


	4. Puinshment

**Chapter 4: Punishment**

William woke with a start. Someone was pounding on the door. He looked down to see Ronald still in his lap so it couldn't be him. All of a sudden, the door was pushed open and four servants walked in. Ronald shot up at the sound. He looked at his supervisor as he was ripped from Will's lap and brought to his feet.

The servants hook a arm around each of Will's arms and brought him to his feet as well. He narrowed his eyes at them and then looked at Ronald. He saw the blond quiver. A knot formed in his stomach.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"The master requested ya. For yer punishment."

Ronald looked at Will. He opened his mouth to apologize. To tell him that it was his fault, but no words came out.

They were led out of the comfort of their room and up the stairs. William closed his eyes as he walked. He didn't want to think about what was to come. He heard a door swing open. He opened his eyes to meet the earl.

The Queen's spider looked furious. Ronald froze as he spotted a knife tipped whip coiled in the master's hand like a snake. Will narrowed his eyes. Not showing that he was afraid. The blond's knees shook from under him as the servants removed William's tail coat and undershirt. Leaving his back bare.

Ronald wanted to look away but he couldn't seem too. He flinched as the whip was brought down on Will's back. William bit his lip as the blade pierced his skin and warm blood trickled down his spine. He looked Ronald in the eye. The blond's eyes locked on his. He didn't want to look away.

"It should be me there. Not Will." He thought.

William shut eyes as the blade raked his skin again.

Two...

Three...

Four...

William lost count after five. At least it was him and not Ronald.

The blond shook with fear. He could smell the blood. He couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Stop! Stop it!"

Hearing Ronald's voice made the supervisor open his eyes and shift his gaze to the blond. He saw the blond wiggle his way out of the servants' grip. The oxford haired reaper opened his mouth to command his subordinate to stay back but no words came out. His eyes became slits. He hardly felt the last slash of the whip. He fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Will! W-William!"

He could hear Ronald voice faintly.

Ronald called Will's name over and over again. The earl snarled and raised his whip. The blond shut his eyes and waited for the blade to rake his back as well. He was surprised as he was pinned to the floor.

Ronald's eyes flashed open as Will leaned over, covering the blond. The light in William's eyes were fading.

"Get him out of my sight." Trancy ordered the other servants.

No one stepped forward except the old butler, Charles Windworth. He lifted the reaper to his feet, trying to steady him as Ronald stood up. The blond wrapped an arm around Will's waist to support his other side. He shivered slightly as he felt warm, sticky blood trickle onto his arm. Ronald looked at William very now and then to make sure he was alright. His supervisor looked like the walking dead. Charles looked over at the blond and tried to comfort him but it didn't help.

They had made it to the cellar, in the comfort of their room. Though Ronald wasn't quiet sure anymore. The two men placed Will on the bed and sat him up.

"I'll return soon with supplies. Please. Let him rest."

Ronald nodded at Charles' words but didn't said anything. He heard the door close and silences filled the room. A tear fell from his cheek as he looked at Will's bare, bloody back.

"It's my fault. All of it." Ronald thought as he continued to shed silent tears.


	5. Healing

**Chapter 5: Healing **

Charles came down a few minutes later with supplies. Mostly gauze and disinfected.

Ronald ringed a washcloth above the bowl he was given. He slowly started to dab the cloth on his supervisor's back. The occasion groans and or moans Will would give were the only sounds that filled the room. Ronald eyed the older reaper's back. It was worst then he expected. Tears threatened to fall from his cheek as he ringed the washcloth into the now, crimson colored water. He bit his lip as he smelt the blood. He continued kicking himself for this was his fault.

"Why did ya do that?"

Ronald's voice broke the silences of the room.

William opened his eyes a bit. He winced as the water seeped through the scars and cuts he had recently gotten.

"You're my co-worker. I couldn't allow you to suffer." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

Ronald's heart seemed to skip a beat. Had Will confessed that he didn't want him to get hurt? He shook his head slightly. He knew William wouldn't want him to get hurt because the London Dispatch was currently understaffed and he being hurt will only cause more paperwork for the supervisor. The blonde started to focus more on the wounds. He finally got the bleeding to stop and started wrapping the white bandages around his wound supervisor. He could help but stare at the details in his back. How the muscles rippled. How his shoulder blades where square and strong. Ronald mentally scold himself for think of William in such a way. It was true that he did have a crush on him but he didn't even know if Will liked...men.

He got lost in his thought until he heard Will wince in pain.

"Sorry, sir." He said as he rewrapped the bandages to make it less tight.

"Its fine, Mr. Knox." Will said as he pushed his crooked glasses up his face.

Ronald sighed. He still didn't get why Will did that for him.

"Ya should rest though." He said as he took a seat on his own bed.

He watched his supervisor carefully as he slowly laid down. Though it was hard for him to fall asleep. The burning pain in his back was unbearable. That was until he felt a warm figure press against him. He slowly turned his head around to find Ronald snuggled up to him.

"He must have moved in the middle of the night to check on me." Will thought.

He wrapped an arm around the blonde awkwardly as his cheeks turned a tint of pink. Will shook his head and sighed as Ronald's warmth made its way into his body. A faint smile crossed the older reaper's lips as he fell asleep.


	6. The Truth behind the Mission

**Chapter 6: The Truth behind the Mission**

A few days had passed since Will's punishment. No matter how hard his tried Ronald still couldn't get over the fact that his supervisor had sacrificed himself for him. He shook his head as he watched Charles carefully. The old butler had agreed to watch over the blonde while William was recovering.

"Ronald. You seem less like yourself. What wrong, lad?"

The blonde looked down at his white shoes. He sighed.

"I still can't believe William did that. For as long as I knew him...he never did anythin like this..." he confessed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe he may have grown on you as time passed. He came rushing to your recuse when he found out about the Earl's doing." Charles said as he threw a soft smile Ronald's way, "Maybe some work will get your mind off of it."

The blonde reaper tried his best to focus on polishing the silverware as Charles watched over him but he still could wrap his brain around William actually growing on him.

William on the other hand, sat on the steps outside their room. He looked into the dungeon cells, scanning as if he was looking for something. The older shook his head and rubbed his temple. He had to tell Ronald the other reason why they were here. He laid his head against the door and sighed. He wished he could work so that he could protect the blonde, but he didn't regret saving him. Besides, it's not like he didn't trust Charles but he truly didn't want anything to happen to Ronald. For once he was bored. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the To-Die List he was giving.

"Just one more week." He muttered to himself with a sigh as he closed the book shut.

His head shot up as a gate opened. The servants pulled a short boy with a blonde, dusty, dirty mop for a hair. He caught his eye. The boy's dark blue eyes looked like that of a sewer but a hint of lust was caught in it. He watched as the servants prepare him for the Earl. He noticed how the boy didn't struggle or yelp as he was stripped and forced into the red cloak. The boy then disappeared up the stairs but Will knew where he was heading. The older reaper shivered in disgust as he recalled saving Ronald from the perverted old man.

Ronald saw the dirty blonde entering the Earl room. He shivered as he recalled the unspeakable events that happened there. He shook his head as he tried to erase it.

The blonde was finished with his duties for the time being and went to check on Will. He found his supervisor sitting by the door, right where he left him.

"How ya feelin', boss?" He asked as he sat next to him.

William opened one eye and looked at Ronald.

"Fine. It's healing fast, but not faster enough for me to go back to work." He said in his regular monotonic voice.

Usually reapers healed fast but this was a serious case. The blonde bit his lip. He remembered cleaning out Will's wounds when he had first got them and how bad it was. It was true he wanted him back working with him. Could he be growing attached to Will?

William looked at Ronald as if he could read the blonde's thoughts.

"Has Charles been helping you?" He asked.

Will always felt awkward and never really opened up to anyone, but he was slowly opening his shell up for the blonde.

Ronald nodded.

"Yeah... but it's...not the same without ya."

He shut his mouth as fast as he opened it. Did he really just admit that he missed William by his side?

The supervisor glanced over at the blonde and noticed the tint of pink on his cheeks. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to crack a smile.

"Ronald... I have to tell you something tonight afterword." He said with a sigh.

The blonde simply nodded. He didn't want to face Will now. He was too embarrassed over what he just said.

The night came slowly that day. Ronald thought the day would never ended and beat when he returned to their room. He walked down the cobble stone hall as he made his way to the room as he saw Will leaning against the door. The oxford haired reaper opened the door and followed the blonde in. He motioned Ronald to sit, which he gladly did.

"So boss...ya wanna tell me somethin?" He asked with a sighed.

William sat next on the opposite bed. Thoughts running through his head a mile a minute. There was no turning back. With a deep sigh he started explaining.

"A few years ago I was assigned to reap the souls of a young woman. She had two small children and within her dying breaths she asked me to watch over her sons, especially the oldest."

Ronald nodded. Will continued.

"Shortly after her death a fire struck the village and sadly killed the younger of the two-"

"Wasn't that fire started by a demon?" Ronald asked as he raised an eyebrow to his supervisor.

He recalled a case like that a few years back.

William nodded.

"That was the one. Now as I was saying...the older one survived and was taking here like the rest of the boys here a little time before we came."

"Was that the blonde boy that was takin to the Earl today?" Ronald asked.

William simply nodded.

"The other reason why I was assigned here was I choose to watch over the boy and I knew he'd be here. Now that I've told you this you should get some sleep." He ended his statement as he placed his glasses on the nightstand.

Ronald continued to stare at his supervisor. William could make out the spotch that made the blonde before him. He sighed.

"You can sleep here if you're going to continue to check up on me."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit. Had Will asked him to sleep by him? He felt his cheeks become hot and red. He was somewhat glad his supervisor didn't have his glasses on. Ronald shrugged off his tailcoat and unbutton his shirt as he caution crawled up on Will's bed and laid by his side. He was shocked as he felt William wrap an arm around him.


	7. The Boy with the Blue Eyes

**Chapter 7: The Boy with Blue Eyes**

William's eyes fluttered open. He immediately put his glasses on and looked down at the blonde that was nuzzled up to his chest. The older reaper let his mask fall for a second and smile down at Ronald. He wished the room had a window to see how his golden locks danced a firey orange in the morning sunlight. Will brushed a few stray locks from his face. Ronald shifted in his sleep and groaned as he woke up.

The blonde looked up at his supervisor and realized how close he was. He quickly backed away, nearly falling off the bed. A faint blush made it's way across his cheeks. He recalled the memories from the night before. He bit his lip and looked for a way out of an awkward sitaution.

"Boss... ya need yer bandages rewrapped before I go?" He said as he pulled a drawer open and grabbed a roll of bandages Charles gave him a few days ago.

William looked over at the blonde. He knew Ronald wasnt going to take no for an answer. He simply sighed.

"How do you expect to change my bandages without your glasses? Honestly Ronald..."

William grabbed the thick black framed glasses from the nightstand and placed it on the bridge of the blonde's nose. Ronald blushed a darker shade of red, even more so as Will pulled off his shirt. The blonde never really did get over how his boss' muscles rippled and squareness of his shoulder blades. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he started changing the bandages.

"It doesnt look as bad today. It seems to be healing good." Ronald said as he rewrapped the wound. The bleeding had stopped but he rewrapped it once in a while just in case.

The blonde finished up when someone knocked on the door.

"Ronald, young lad, we need your help in the dinning hall."

Charles said as he stepped in carrying a tray with a scone, eggs, and a cup of steaming tea. He placed it on the nightstand and looked at William.

"I managed to make this for you. I would think you need to keep up your strength while you heal." He said, "come Ronald, let's let him eat."

Ronald stood up and looked at Will one last time before stepping out to prepare breakfast for the Earl Trancy.

Ronald walked up the grand staircase. After a moment of aguring with Charles, the blonde had finally agreed to wake the master. He held his breath as he knocked on the door. There was a groaned reply from inside. He cautionly opened the door and stepped in. His eyes widened slightly at the slight he beheld. The dirty blonde boy from yesterday was in the bed next to the Earl, covered in black and blue burises. His heartstrings tugged, as he remember the time he was in the same stituation, only no one saved the young boy. Ronald did have a savior. William.

"You. I remember you. Your the one who was managed to escape the old man."

Ronald jumped a bit as the boy started to speak. He mouth suddenly became dry. He nodded, unable to speak.

He heard the Earl groan as he woke up. The blonde couldnt help but shake.

"Remember never show fear to the master. Stand up straight and look him in the eye."

He recalled William's words to him and stood up up straighter and restrained himself from shaking so much.

"Master, it's time to get up."

Ronald looked behind him to see Charles stepping in, rolling a tea cart in. The blonde could see the steam rise from the cup as the old man poured the light brown liquid.

"Mr. Knox. Can you escort the boy to the lower region of the manor?" He asked as he looked at blonde reaper.

Ronald nodded as the young boy stood up and walked in front of him.

"What's ya name?" Ronald said finally as they made the their way to the cells below.

"Jim Macken." The boy replied.

The two tone blonde stopped in his tracks as he saw Will standing outside their room as if he he'd be waiting for him. William's eyes flickered to dirty blonde next to the Ronald.

Jim blinked. Why did that man look familiar to him? He saw the oxford haired reaper pulled something from his pocket and was surprised as he was giving a scone.

Ronald looked at Will. He was somewhat surprised at Will's kindeness then remember what he had said the night before. He gave his supervisor a nodd and a smile.

Jim looked up at Will with a hint of curiousity. He gave him a nod and hid the food under his cloak.

The day went by as it always did. Will stood at the steps of the door. He closed his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, what ya name?"

The older reaper opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the same dirty blonde boy from before.

"William. William T. Spears." He said as he sat up and looked at the boy.

"Thank ya from before." Jim said with a smile, "Though...ya look familiar..."

He couldnt quiet put his finger on it on where he could have meet him.

William nodded and closed his eyes again. His eyes shot opened a an hour later to the sound of whispers. He looked over at the cells and saw Jim whispering with one of the other boys. The older reaper tried to catch what they were saying until he heard a phrase that made his blood run cold.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."


	8. Danger

**Chapter 8: Danger **

William rose from his bed suddenly. He looked around and spotted Ronald across from him, sound asleep. He lit a candle, causing the blonde to groan and rise.

"Hey, boss...what's wrong?" Ronald croaked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Nothing. I just... Couldn't sleep." He lied through his teeth. Ronald raised an eyebrow and yawned. He slid his glasses on and grabbed his watch. He squinted to see that it was 4 o' clock in the morning. He sat up and looked at his supervisor and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya sure ya alright boss?" He asked.

William nodded and returned the blonde's gaze. He slowly rose. The pain in his back had ended but the scars were still there and most likely are permit.

Ronald stretched and yawned again only to see William lean over his bed. He jumped back at the sight of his supervisor so close to him. The older reaper plucked the black framed glasses from Ronald's nose and placed them on the nightstand.

"Go to sleep, Ronald." He whispered as he made his way to his own bed, feeling around the room for support.

The blonde blinked. He opened his mouth to protest, only to close it and lay back down. He was asleep within a few minutes while William laid wide awake.

The older reaper continued to hear the Latin phrase in his head.

"Boss..."

Will's eyes fluttered open and met Ronald's gaze almost immediately. He groaned and reached for the covers, only to find them on the end of the bed.

"We're takin the boys outside. Charles suggested ya should come. He said it could help ya back." The blonde said.

After a short while, Will was dressed and out with the rest of the servants, watching the boys. He kept a close eye on Jim. He found the boy wandering towards the forest, repeating the Latin phrase over and over again.

"Ronald. Jim's going into the forest." He said as he stood up and followed him.

Ronald bit his lip. He couldn't let Will go by himself. He gave a small nod to Charles before following after his supervisor.

William sunk in the shadows as he watched Jim run through the woods, straight into a spider web. Something didn't feel right to him and it just got worst whenever the dirty blonde boy said the phrase.

"Boss..."

He whipped his head around at the faint whisper and spotted Ronald not far from him. He was somewhat relived that the blonde reaper was there. His turned his attention back to Jim as his heard the phrase again. A sharp scent burnt the back of his throat. William knew Ronald could feel it too as the blonde rushed to his side. The forest became covered in black mist. The demonic presences chilled Will to the bone.

Jim whipped his head around as the black mist engulfed him. He found his hands tied by a spider's web. His eyes widened as a shadow-like figure of a giant spider appeared before him.

William tried to listen in on the demon but couldn't quite get what he was saying. He was just about to summon his scythe as the demon fled.

"It must have caught our scent." He thought to himself as the mist finally started to clear up.

Jim stared straight at William, widen eyed. He took his trembling hand and pointed a finger at the older reaper.

"Ya...I saw ya just now...as the spider..." he said in a shaking voice.

"Listen Jim, if you see that spider again. Do NOT speak to it. Do NOT listen to it!" William ordered.

Ronald walked over to the dirty blonde and placed a hand to the young boy's back as he led him out of the forest. William looked back, deep into the woods. His eyebrows knitted together as he scowled. The last thing he needed was a demon on the loose. For once he was afraid. He was especially afraid for Ronald's sake. The blonde was his responsibility throughout this whole assignment and he had let him down, but...that wasn't it, not completely anyway.

The older reaper found himself outside most those days, mostly to keep an eye on the spider demon. The crisp, autumn breeze felt nice on his wounded back.

"Ronald was right." He thought to himself.

He felt himself doze off only to wake up an hour later to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Boss!"

He looked up to see Ronald, terror-struck. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked around. William groaned. He stopped in mid-stretch. Something didn't feel right.

"It's that demon, boss! It managed to get into the manor!" He said as he started to tremble.

Will got up quickly. A demon wasn't going to interfere with their assignment.

They quickly made their way inside. The Earl Trancy himself was very ill and had thought of Jim Macken as his long lost son, Alois Trancy. Despite this, both the reapers knew it was only a matter of time until they collected his soul, but how could they when a demon was running around the manor.

The stench of the demon became worst as the made it up the grand staircase and into Alois' corridors. William felt the door shut behind Ronald and him as they stared into the pitch black room. The foul stench made him gag and cough. His yellow-green eyes glowed as he met a golden pair of eyes staring straight back at him.


	9. Dance with a Demon

**Chapter 9: Dance with a Demon**

William felt his back hit against the wall as the demon grabbed his throat. He blindly grabbed at the spider's hand as it constricted tightly around his neck.

"Stop Claude."

Jim's voice rang in his ears as Will dropped to the ground. A flickering flame appeared as a hand laid against his shoulder.

"Boss..." Ronald whispered.

The curtains flew open as Jim glared at them. Behind him was a man dressed in a red army uniform. Ronald blinked once. Twice. He could swear the man looked almost exactly like William.

"Kill the blonde." Jim said as he turned away.

Will's eyes widened as he put an arm out in front of Ronald. He snarled at Claude as he drew closer.

"Why would you kill him, Jim?" Will asked as he looked at the dirty blonde.

Jim frowned.

"My name isn't Jim! It's Alois Trancy and I will kill him because he was saved! He was able to escape the old man because of ya!" He shouted.

The demon stepped forward and crackled his knuckles. William stood up and stepped in front of Ronald, protecting him. He glared at Claude, challenging him to take one more step to him.

Ronald stood there widen eyed. His supervisor had sacrificed so much for him throughout the month.

"He could of grown attached to you over time."

Charles' voice rang through the blonde's ears. He looked at Will for a spilt second before pushing him away as Claude came after them.

"Ronald!"

The blonde gagged as the demon's knuckles dug into his gut. He gasped as he heard the sickening crack from within him.

William snarled and raced to Ronald's side. He threw a punch at the demon as the blonde fell to the ground.

Ronald panted. He struggled to breath. Each breath only caused him pain. He caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of his eye. He stumbled over to the other room where the old Earl Trancy laid and saw his soul rising.

"B-boss..." he choked.

Will turned his attention to the shimmering light. He managed to summon his scythe throughout the chaos and extended it into the old man's chest.

Ronald watched the cinematic record play out the Earl Trancy's life.

"Albert Trancy. Born March 4th, 1834. Died on November 24th, 1889 due to sickness. No additional re-"

Will stopped in mid sentences as he was pinned against the wall and his scythe fell to the ground. He looked to Ronald with worry.

"You love him, don't you?" Claude whispered into his ear.

William snarled at him, but didn't response. His eyes widened as Ronald fell to the ground, coughing wildly. Claude smirked at the reaper's pain.

"I have to get Ronald out of here." William thought in a panic state.

He felt the demon's grip tighten around his throat. Black spots dotted his vision as he found it difficult to breath. The older reaper closed his eyes and waited. He waited for the demon to suffocate him or run his hand straight through his stomach. He waited, but it never came.

Claude's hand loosened and pulled back as a pain waved through his shoulder. William felt his feet touch the ground as he threw a punch. He couldn't help but smirk as his knuckle came in contact with Claude's jaw and sent him flying half way across the room. The older reaper made him way to Ronald's side as his opponent laid dazed on the floor.

"Ronald?"

No response.

William shook the blonde's shoulder.

Still no response.

He saw a line of blood trickle down Ronald's chin. His heart dropped. This was the second time he failed protecting him.

"Ronald!"

William couldn't help but scream the blonde's name. He knew it couldn't be the end for him.

"B-B-B-Bo...Boss..."

"Shh... You are not to speak until we get to the dispatch." He ordered in his normal cold voice even though he was relieved to hear Ronald's voice.

He scooped the small blonde into his arms and made his way out of the manor. He caught Charles eye on the way out and saw the old man give a small nod as he looked at the limp body he held.

Ronald looked up at Will. He struggled to breath and tasted blood in his mouth. Everything looked like it was going in slow motion for him and his glasses being cracked didn't help. He felt Will's warmth and heard his heartbeat as he ran. The blonde felt his eyes slowly close and then everything went black.


	10. Confessions

**Epilogue: Confessions **

Ronald's eyes opened to a great white light. His ears had picked up a faint beeping sound beside him. He looked around. Everything was a blur. Then he spotted him. Next to his bed sat a familiar black and white shaped. Even without his glasses, Ronald knew it was William. He crackled a smile and tried to sit up.

William looked up from his book and set it down. He rested a hand on Ronald's chest and softly pushed him back down on the bed.

"It's fine, Knox. You're in the infirmary. You're safe." He soothed the blonde.

A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as Ronald pouted at him.

Ronald looked down and found bandages wrapped around his chest. He met Will's gaze as he laid back down.

"What happened?" He asked.

He couldn't recall much before he passed out.

William sighed and turned his chair to face him.

"You suffered a few broken ribs..."

Ronald sighed.

"How long have ya been here?"

"Let's just said that I've been here since the nurses took you from me." William said with a slight smile on his face.

Ronald chuckled. He found the remote and moved the bed up into a sitting position.

"I heard what that demon asked ya. Ya never replied." He stated.

He raised an eyebrow to William and waited.

William looked down at the ground and bit his lip. Why was he trying to hide it? He was going to have to come out sooner or later. He let out a sigh before replying.

"Yes. I do. I've grown attached to you over the past month. To put it plainly... I-"

The older reaper was cut off by Ronald as their lips clashed together. Will's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and deepen the kiss. He held Ronald's chin up to him, not wanting it to end.

He panted as the blonde pulled away and held the blonde close.

"Say it then." Ronald whispered.

William's face turned a bright red as heat rose from his cheeks.

"I love you, Ronald."

The younger reaper couldn't help but smile as he heard those four special words come from his boss, the person he desperately wanted to hear it from.

"And I love ya, William." Ronald whispered as he wrapped his arms around his supervisor's neck.

William placed his hands on either side of the blonde and kissed him once more. He let his fingers become tangled in the two tone locks.

"You should get some rest, Ronald." He whispered as he pulled away.

He found his place in the former chair he was sitting in. Ronald looked at Will with a smile on his face. He laid back down and nuzzles into the big fluffed out pillow. He threw his arm over the side. Will took hold of his hand and kissed the top.

"Promise ya'll be here when I wake up?" Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

William nodded.

"Of course I will." He replied.

He saw Ronald's eyes flutter shut and the snoring he had grown accustom to over the last month started shortly after.

"I will always stay with you." He whispered.


End file.
